Transcript:The Drawing of the Dark
KILGHARRAH: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin. ---- FOREST Merlin and the knights ride back to Camelot from a hunting trip. Merlin has a crossbow over his shoulder and a blanket around his shoulders. ARTHUR: I think it's been a good trip. MORDRED: '''Yeah, we all caught something. '''GWAINE: Including Merlin.'' laughs.'' ARTHUR: What did he catch? MERLIN: A cold! LEON: If you learnt to track, you'd enjoy it more. MERLIN: I'm the best tracker here. holds a hand up to stop everyone. He dismounts, and removes his cloak. Arthur takes his cloak off and dismounts. Percival draws his sword, walks to something on the ground and bends down. He pulls a crossbow bolt out of the dirt. The others and Merlin dismount. Arthur draws his sword as Percival keeps on following the trail. Merlin catches up to Arthur with the crossbow in hand. MERLIN: Arthur, what is it? A deer? makes the crossbow ready. A boar? PERCIVAL: 'Arthur. ''come upon a raided camp. '''MERLIN: Saxons. are dead Camelot knights. Mordred and Leon look around. There's an over turned carriage. Leon closes the eyes of one of the knights and glances around. Gwaine knocks a mace off of a box. '' '''ARTHUR:' They were after the cargo. Weapons bound for Camelot. walks off in direction and Merlin watches him go. MERLIN: Morgana. GWAINE: This close to the city walls? ARTHUR: Check for survivors. looks up, looks back at the ground then does a double take. He sees someone run from behind a tree. He takes off after the person. Arthur and Merlin notice. Merlin takes off after him. Arthur signals the knights to move out. Mordred continues to follow cloaked the person. They fall and he comes up behind them. The person rolls over to face him as he points his sword. Mordred recongizes the woman. MORDRED: 'Kara? Go! ''whispers more urgently. ''Kara, go! ''comes up as Mordred starts to turn around. He sees Kara run through the trees. Arthur and the others come up as Mordred walks back. '''ARTHUR: What happened? MORDRED: I thought I saw someone. I was wrong. Probably a deer. ARTHUR: '''Are you sure? '''MORDRED: '''Yeah. '''ARTHUR: Move out. looks back at the way that Kara ran. He starts to follow the others and stops when he sees Merlin standing there. They share a look before Mordred continues on. Merlin looks back at where he saw Kara disappearing then moves his gaze to where Mordred went. ---- OPENING CREDITS ---- PALACE- PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS is grounding herbs together. Merlin walks away from the table after putting a bottle on the table. He has Gaius's medicine bag. GAIUS: '''I don't want that. I want lungwort! '''MERLIN: Maybe it's in the...thing.'' sets the bag down on the other table and goes about getting it ready. '' GAIUS: What is it, Merlin? What's the matter? MERLIN: Mordred.'' sits on the bench.'' GAIUS: You're worrying about what the sorceress told you. MERLIN: Finna was right. I must not trust Mordred. GAIUS: He's a loyal knight. He's proved it time after time. MERLIN: '''He's beguiled you. He's beguiled you all. '''GAIUS: You're wrong, Merlin. MERLIN: '''When we were out on patrol, a Saxon escaped and Mordred let him. '''GAIUS: Are you sure? MERLIN: Saw him. GAIUS: There must be a simple explanation. MERLIN: I can't believe that, Gaius. Not after all I've told. GAIUS: 'He's fond of the King. The feeling is mutual. They've become great friends. '''MERLIN: '''That's my fear. Arthur's blind to him. I'm not. I won't make that same mistake. ''takes a deep breathe and releases it knowing there is nothing else to say. '''GAIUS: We've patients waiting. [Merlin gets up and follows Gaius to the door. Gaius turns to Merlin as he opens the door.] GAIUS: Have you got everything? MERLIN: '''Yes. '''GAIUS: looks at Merlin and notices that he doesn't have the medicine bag. ''Merlin? ''points to Gaius's shoulder, down at his hand and realizes that the bag is still on the table. He tsks and runs to get the bag. He puts the cover on as he leaves. and Merlin walk down the corridor. Mordred is hiding behind a door and when they are past he goes into the physician's chambers. He looks around before going to a shelf , he looks through the vials and grabs two. He holds them behind his back and leaves. ---- PALACE- COURTYARD guard walks by. Mordred sneaks behind another one, grabs a torch, puts out the flame and leaves. He goes back to where the upturned carriage is and relights the torch using flints. He grabs the torch and stands up. Mordred closes his eyes and calls to Kara using telepathy. MORDRED: Kara.'' turns to his left and listens.'' KARA:'' Softly Mordred? ''Louder ''Mordred. ''opens his eyes and turns around. He starts walking in the direction of her voice. KARA: Mordred. snaps a branch. ---- PALACE- ROYAL CHAMBERS is looking at a map. Arthur is standing next to him. LEON: We believe they approached from the gorge at Westhay and tracked the ridgeline all the way through to the ford at Rushwick. ARTHUR: We can't allow our supply routes to become vulnerable. I want extra patrols dispatched to the west and the north of the Citadel. LEON: 'We ride at first light. ''heads to the door. Before he opens it Arthur stops him. '''ARTHUR: Leon. I need not remind you we're at war. nods and leaves. Gwen walks up. GWEN: '''What's troubling you? '''ARTHUR: Morgana's men attacked only a few leagues away from the Citadel. GWEN: '''She is brazen. '''ARTHUR: She does not fear us. GWEN: Then she's more foolish than I thought. ARTHUR: 'She has sorcery on her side. '''GWEN: '''And you have the strength and love of your people, Arthur. When you became King, you gave them something to fight for. That's the most powerful weapon of all. ''touches his arm and he smiles at her. ---- 'FOREST ' finds Kara on a pile of leaves in a secluded little nook. He walks to her, sets the torch down and hugs her. '''KARA: Could you believe...? MORDRED: No. pulls back and looks at him. KARA: If it hadn't been you... MORDRED: I know. MORDRED: '''Your leg? '''KARA: It isn't deep. takes his bag off. MORDRED: Let me see. looks at the wound then back up at her. I'll clean it. pulls the vials out the bag and holds them up. ''These will help it heal. ''starts to doctor her leg. KARA: What're we going to do? MORDRED: '''I'm going to help you get better. '''KARA: You're a knight. MORDRED: That doesn't matter. KARA: Of Camelot. Why, Mordred? MORDRED: Arthur is a good man. KARA: '''I can't believe you'd say that. '''MORDRED: You don't know him. KARA: He's your friend? MORDRED: Yes. can't believe it. KARA: Does he know who you are? You're a druid. You don't belong in Camelot. MORDRED: I believe in Arthur. You'll see. One day, it will change. You're safe here. puts a hand on her cheek. ''No one will harm you, I promise. ''puts his other hand on her other cheek while she puts a hand on his his. They press their foreheads together. ---- PALACE- CORRIDOR walks down a corridor. Merlin is leaning against a door waiting for him. MERLIN: Where've you been? MORDRED: '''Nowhere. '''MERLIN: You’re lying. MORDRED: What right have YOU to question me? shrugs '' '''MORDRED: '''Why are you doing this? Everything I do you think the worst. ''moves to stand in front of him. '' '''MERLIN:' I saw you let a Saxon go. Maybe I should tell Arthur. MORDRED: Merlin, she's a druid. I knew her. She was wounded. What could I do? Let her be captured? She had an arrow in her leg. She cannot walk! MERLIN: You're taking a risk. MORDRED: I can't let her die. She's... someone... I can't explain. MERLIN: Where is she? MORDRED: She needs a few days. huffs. She'll be gone, she means no harm. Please you mustn't tell anyone. You know if Arthur catches her she'll be killed. Please, Merlin, I beg you. whispers She's one of us. Promise me. MERLIN: 'Your secret is safe with me. You have my word. '''ARTHUR: '''Merlin! ''turns his head to look over his shoulder and Mordred leaves. Arthur comes down another corridor and turns when he sees Merlin standing in the doorway. He walks toward him slowly. '''ARTHUR: What ARE you doing? MERLIN: I'm like a swan. turns around to face Arthur. It seems like I'm not doing anything, but there's a lot of work going on underneath. ARTHUR: Hm. Interesting. I see you more as a headlouse. MERLIN: Right... ARTHUR: Useless. Irritating. Come on. We've got a patrol to mount. follows Arthur then pauses a second and glances back at the way that Mordred went. ---- FOREST and Merlin lead their horses through the woods. Arthur ties his horse to a tree and walks ahead. Merlin stays back. ARTHUR: ''sees something. Merlin! Here. ''walks up. It's all about staying alert. What do you see? MERLIN: I see a pair of breeches that need cleaning. ARTHUR: Come and have a look. Closer. pushes Merlin to the ground. ARTHUR: Now what do you see? MERLIN: Brilliant. stands up brushing dirt off. Two pairs of breeches that need cleaning. ARTHUR: On the branch! MERLIN: It's broken. ARTHUR: What does that tell you? MERLIN: '''Something left the trail. ''looks up and stares at something. Arthur keeps on looking around. '' '''ARTHUR: It's recent. MERLIN: An animal. ARTHUR: '''You think so? '''MERLIN: A deer. ARTHUR: Would have to be a big one. MERLIN: With very big antlers. ARTHUR: What makes you say that? MERLIN: Because its looking at us. finally stops looking at the ground and glances up. They see the deer. '' '''MERLIN:' Its... all about keeping alert. sees something in the mud. Merlin looks at him, nudges his arm.. '' '''MERLIN:' Come on. walks forward and sees a bootprint in the mud. ARTHUR: That's not a deer. follow the trail back to the carriage. ARTHUR: Merlin. points to bootprints in the mud. MERLIN: They're from when we were here yesterday. ARTHUR: It was dry yesterday, it rained last night. These marks are fresh. MERLIN: '''Our men have been patrolling this area night and day. It's probably one of them. '''ARTHUR: Who? I had their reports. No one's been through here. follows the trail that Mordred left. Merlin follows. Arthur draws his sword as they come upon Kara's hiding place. Merlin has a feeling. MERLIN: ''Whispers. Arthur. ''still enters. '' ''walk forward. Kara comes out from behind her hiding spot behind a rock. KARA: Don't hurt me. realizes who it is but doesn't say anything. MERLIN: Careful. Arthur, she's wounded. KARA: Please...I mean you no harm. puts his sword away and walks forward to help her. He gets distracted and Kara pulls a dagger out, but before she can stab Arthur Merlin uses his magic to make the dagger fly out her hand. With the force that she was going to use she falls and Arthur catches her. ARTHUR: '''You would've killed me. '''KARA: I'm only sorry I failed. ---- PALACE- DUNGEONS sees Kara being lead to the cells by two guards. He thinks Merlin betrayed him. ---- PALACE- CORRIDOR is walking along a corridor when Mordred grabs the sides of his jacket and throws him into the wall. '' '''MORDRED: '''Why?! '''MERLIN:' I didn't tell him! MORDRED: You gave me your word! MERLIN: I swear. pushes Mordred away. MORDRED: 'You did it because you hate me. ''steps forward and Merlin a hand up to stop him. '''MERLIN: No. MORDRED: 'This time you've gone too far. You'll pay, Merlin. ''and Leon come around the corner. '''GWAINE: What's going on? and Mordred look toward them. LEON: What's this about? and Mordred continue to glare at each other. MORDRED: Nothing. walks between Gwaine and Leon bumping Leon's shoulder. Merlin straightens his jacket. Gwaine steps in front of Merlin. GWAINE: Merlin? MERLIN: 'Nothing. ''walks the opposite way of Mordred. Gwaine and Leon look at each other. ---- ''PALACE-COUNCIL CHAMBER'' stands before Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, the knights and the Council members. The people have formed a sort of circle around Kara. Arthur walks around it. Mordred is next to a column close to Kara. '''ARTHUR: Were you part of a cohort of saxons who attacked an arms shipment bound for Camelot? KARA: Yes. ARTHUR: And were you acting under the orders of Morgana Pendragon? KARA: What I did, I did for myself, for my people and for our right to be free. ARTHUR: I have no quarrel with the Druids. KARA: '''I have spent my life on the run because of my beliefs and seen those I have loved killed. '''ARTHUR: Once, maybe. But I'm not my father. KARA: You don't kill those with magic?'' looks at her as she turns her head to look at him.'' It is not I, Arthur Pendragon, who needs to answer for my crimes, it is you. You and your father have brutally and mercilessly heaped misery on my kind. It is you who has turned a peaceful people to war...and it is you...and Camelot that shall pay the price. ARTHUR: In your words...I hear the voice of Morgana. It is she and others like her who have abused the powers of magic. It is they who have brought the rift between our people. It is their deeds, that have terroised Camelot and forced us to outlaw such practices. But you stand before the court, not because of an act of sorcery or sedition, but because an act of murder. Your actions have brought about the deaths of many good men and threaten the lives of many more. glances at Arthur. KARA: 'They were casualties of war. And I would do the same again for I will not rest until you are dead and your kingdom is no more. ''turns her head and watches Arthur as he walks around the circle. '''ARTHUR: Yet you have friends here. watches to see if anything will happen. Mordred stares at Kara. ''Somehow you got treatment for your leg...from someone in Camelot. Who? '''KARA:' I treated myself. ARTHUR: 'You're lying. Whoever it was left a trail of footprints in the mud...looks down at the ground realizing what he has done.'' footprints that resulted in your capture. '''KARA: A stranger came across me and he helped me. I have no idea who he was. ARTHUR: You show no remorse for your actions. I have no choice but to declare you an enemy of Camelot. At dawn tomorrow, pursuant to the laws of this land, you will be taken from your cell...looks at Arthur. and hanged. looks across at Mordred. Arthur nods to the guards to take her away. KARA: You can do as you wish. It will not stop Morgana's uprising. looks at her. Your doom is near. guards are leading her away.''And my only sadness is, I won't be there to see it. ---- 'PALACE - DUNGEONS' ''is placed back in her cell. Mordred walks toward the door as the guards walk away. Kara breathes in and sits on the bench, she puts her head in her hands. Mordred stops a little ways from the door. MORDRED: '''Kara. ''wipes her eyes and looks at him. Kara gets up and goes to the door. Mordred glances at the guard that is sitting at the table close by. ''The King has sent me to speak to you. He is frustrated...that you did not betray the person who helped you. You are very loyal. '''KARA: That person is...very dear to me. walks up to the door. KARA: I will never tell anyone. I would rather die than see them harmed. guard walks up with a bowl, Mordred turns toward him, the guard puts his hand through the bars and places the bowl on the floor of the cell. The guard goes back to his chair. Mordred turns back to the door and places his hands on the bars. Kara puts her hands under his, touching. He moves his hands down and places them on top of hers. MORDRED: Whispers. ''I will speak with the King. '''KARA:' He will never show mercy to someone like me. MORDRED: I will not let you die. turns and walks away. ---- PALACE- ROYAL CHAMBERS rests his head against the door and takes a breathe before he knocks.is helping Arthur out of his chainmail. ARTHUR: Yes? enters. ARTHUR: Ah, Mordred. What is it? walks forward and then kneels. Arthur and Merlin exchange a look. MORDRED: It was me. I was the one who took the herbs to the Druid girl. Arthur, I'm asking you, please, to reconsider your sentence. She is a good person. She means no harm. She's not to blame. Morgana is using her in her quest for power. ARTHUR: You know this girl? nods his head. He still hasn't looked up at Arthur. MORDRED: She is...someone...Since I was a child...looks up at Arthur. she's always lived inside my heart. steps toward him and motions him to stand. Mordred stands, crying. Arthur has his hand on Mordred's shoulder. ARTHUR: You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You're a knight of Camelot. It's a bond we share. Yet what you ask...This girl, she is a danger. Not just to me. She's a sworn enemy of Camelot, ruthless to the cause. MORDRED: '''No. I will change that. She'll listen to me. '''ARTHUR: I cannot risk the lives of my citizens, Mordred, no matter who asks. MORDRED: '''I beg you, Arthur. '''ARTHUR: She's admitted her guilt. I have no option. I'm sorry. MORDRED: 'Sire. ''leaves. takes his gloves off. '''MERLIN: What of the bond between knights? ARTHUR: The law must be applied. It is paramount. MERLIN: You're breaking his heart. You'll lose his trust. Think again. ARTHUR: There's nothing I can do. In time, Mordred will understand that. He'll come to forgive me. MERLIN: I fear you're wrong, Arthur. ARTHUR: Only time will tell. ---- PALACE- DUNGEONS goes to Kara's cell. She goes to the door when she sees him. MORDRED: '''He would not listen. '''KARA: He has made his decision. MORDRED: I tried. KARA: It's too late. MORDRED: No,Kara. KARA: He doesn't care. No matter what he preaches, he is no different from his father. A tyrant, a brute. MORDRED: I thought he and I were friends. KARA: He's a Pendragon. You did all you could. sits on the bench. ---- PALACE -CORRIDOR watches from a window as they are set up in the main square for the hanging. He walks to the Royal Chambers. ---- PALACE- ROYAL CHAMBERS is reading a piece of paper when Mordred walks in. Arthur drops the paper. Merlin comes out from a corner. Mordred walks to the table. ARTHUR: Mordred. MORDRED: '''I wanted to...to apologize. '''ARTHUR: There's no need. MORDRED: '''I'm sorry for what I did. I hope you'll forgive me. '''ARTHUR: I'd never let something like this ruin our friendship. MORDRED: You took me in. I will always remember that...and everything you've done for me. ARTHUR: You've rewarded me by becoming one of my most loyal of knights. MORDRED: 'Thank you, Sire. nods his head and leaves. '''ARTHUR: '''I knew he'd come round. ''glances at Arthur and then leaves the room. ---- ''PALACE - CORRIDOR'' catches up to Mordred. '''MERLIN: What are you doing? You're leaving. You're going to take her with you. stops walking and turns to face Merlin. MORDRED: '''Do not stand in my way. I don't want anyone to get hurt. '''MERLIN: Mordred... MORDRED: Kara is sentenced to die in the morning. What would you do? MERLIN: You can't. MORDRED: Tell me you wouldn't do the same for the woman you love. MERLIN: Don't be foolish. MORDRED: 'You see...you cannot. turns and starts to walk. '''MERLIN: '''Mordred...stops walking.'' Please. closes his eyes. 'MORDRED: '''I know you did not betray before. Do not do so now. leaves. ---- 'PALACE- PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS and Gaius are sitting on a bench. GAIUS: It's nothing you haven't done yourself a hundred times before. MERLIN: No, this is different. GAIUS: How? MERLIN: Mordred isn't just going to set Kara free. He's going to leave with her. If he does, there'll be no chance of reconciliation with Arthur. Arthur's decision's already set Mordred against him. With that girl at his side, he runs straight into the arms of Morgana. GAIUS: You cannot want Kara to die. MERLIN: But I don't want Arthur to either. As long as Mordred is within these walls, there's still hope. I have to stop him. doesn't say anything, just stares at Merlin. Merlin stands up and takes a couple of steps back while looking at Gaius. MERLIN: Gaius! I have no choice. leaves. ---- PALACE - ROYAL CHAMBERS and Arthur are eating dinner. Gwen is laughing at something Arthur said. Merlin enters without knocking. '' '''GWEN:' Merlin! MERLIN: I'm sorry, my lady. I need to speak with Arthur. It's important. ARTHUR: It'd better be. MERLIN: It's Mordred. looks up at Merlin. ARTHUR: 'What is it? ''looks worried. 'MERLIN: '''Arthur... ''seems uneasy. '''ARTHUR: Are you going to tell me? MERLIN: he, uh... ARTHUR: Well? MERLIN: He's going to help the Druid girl escape. gets up from the table and leaves the room followed by Merlin. ---- PALACE- DUNGEONS guards in the corridor are passed out on the floor from a smoke bomb. Arthur and Merlin enter and cover their noses with their sleeves. They get to the cells and see that Kara's is empty. Arthur checks the other cell too. ARTHUR: Rally the guards. and Merlin leave. ---- PALACE- CORRIDORS opens an iron gate. He goes ahead to make sure the way is clear, he looks back and motions Kara to move forward. They get to the of the corridor. A guard is standing around the corner, he sees Mordred. Mordred moves back. Kara charges around the corner, grabs his shoulders, knees him in the stomach, throws him into the wall, and while he falls to the floor reaches over and grabs Mordred's dagger from his belt. Kara plunges it into the guard's chest. Mordred steps around as Kara gets to her feet, not believing what he just saw. She turns to look at him. '' '''KARA: '''He's a Camelot soldier. ''bells sound. They run. are in the square setting up patrols. Merlin and Leon meet up with Gwaine and the others in a corridor. GWAINE: We're searching the Citadel. ARTHUR: No. They'll be gone. Search the forest. LEON: I want them captured. ARTHUR: Alive? They're fugitives. The law is clear. LEON: Dispatch as many riders as you can. ARTHUR: Put all personal feelings aside. ---- FOREST and Kara run through the trees. Kara stops because of her leg. MORDRED: You need to rest. KARA: We can't. pushes on. Mordred follows. ride across the clearing and head into the woods. They get to an area and stop. Leon dismounts. PERCIVAL: 'Over here. I thought I saw something. ''and Merlin dismount from their horses. Arthur draws his sword. They make their way on foot. Arthur and leading them. and Mordred keep on running. Kara stops and kneels holding her leg. Arthur, Merlin and the knights follow their trail. They split off into pairs and spread out. Mordred and Kara watch from behind a tree. '''KARA: You go. Please. MORDRED: I won't leave you. ARTHUR: Mordred! turns the way that the voice came from. Arthur, Merlin and the others get closer. Kara and Mordred look at each other for bit. Mordred draws his sword, stands up and walks out of hiding to face Arthur. Mordred glances around at the knights. KARA:Telepathy Use your magic. Kill them! looks at her over his shoulder. MORDRED: They are my friends. ARTHUR: 'Give yourselves up. ''looks back at Arthur. '''MORDRED: Let her go. We will leave Camelot and never return. You have my word. Please. doesn't answer. Mordred looks at a couple of the other knights. MORDRED: 'Gwaine. Leon. ''doesn't answer and Leon looks away. '''KARA:Telepathy. Use your magic. Do it! glances at Kara one more time. He glares at Merlin. Merlin glares back. Mordred lowers his head, closes his eyes for a second. He looks back up, back at Merlin. Merlin gets ready to use his magic. Percival knocks Mordred before he could use his magic. ---- PALACE- DUNGEONS and Kara are taken into the dungeons and put in serperate cells. Arthur and Merlin walk up. Mordred turns around and faces Arthur. MORDRED: What are you going to do to me? ARTHUR: I wish I knew. leaves. Mordred looks up at Merlin. Merlin turns to follow Arthur. MORDRED:Telepathy. ''Why couldn't you just let things be? ''stops for a second then walks on out. ---- PALACE- PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS and Merlin enter. Merlin stops at the door. MERLIN: '''The very thing I was trying to stop, it's happened. '''GAIUS: There are some paths woven so deeply into the fabric of the world, Merlin, that nothing can be done to change them. goes to his desk, sets his book down as Merlin shuts the door. Gaius sits down. Merlin leans against the door and rubs his hands over his eyes then brings them together in front of his face. MERLIN: There must be an answer, some way out of this. Perhaps...'' walks forward'' if Arthur was to repeal the sentence... GAIUS: He won't change his mind. MERLIN: But if I could manage to persuade him, then Mordred would no longer be set against Arthur. He'd be...you know... indebted to him. GAIUS: '''You know Arthur. I cannot see him agreeing. '''MERLIN: I have to try. It's my only chance. leaves. ---- PALACE- ROYAL CHAMBERS is looking out the window. MERLIN: I know it's not my place to speak...Arthur. ARTHUR: I know what you're going to say... MERLIN: The girl... ARTHUR: Her fate's sealed, it's Mordred's that concerns me. Should I allow him to go free? MERLIN: '''Free them both. '''ARTHUR: The girl's murdered innocent men in cold blood. We are at war, I must be resolute. MERLIN: Well how will one more death bring about the peace we long for? She's young, I don't believe she's beyond redemption. You've witnessed their love for each other, that's something far greater than her desire to serve Morgana or her cause. Give her one more chance, she'll take it. ARTHUR: As King, I'm sworn to uphold the law. It's the future of Camelot that concerns me. MERLIN: Please, Arthur. You have to listen to me. ARTHUR: It's my decision...my decision alone. turns back to the window. Merlin leaves the room. ---- PALACE- DUNGEONS and Mordred sit in their cells as close to each other as they can be. MORDRED: '''If I hadn't come to you... '''KARA: I would've died from my wound. MORDRED: It was my fault. puts her hand on Mordred's arm. KARA: 'I have no one to blame but myself. I chose my path. I have just one regret...only one regret. ''puts his hand over hers. She takes hold of his hand. They fall asleep holding hands. scene lightens to represent a new day beginning. Kara's cell door is opened. Mordred wakes up and stands up with her when Leon enters the cell. '''MORDRED: Kara. LEON: We've come to take her to the King. is confused. Kara takes Mordred's hand and kisses it. She walks out of cell. Leon glances at Mordred before he leaves. Mordred looks out through the front of his cell and sees a guard put irons on Kara's wrists. ---- PALACE- COUNCIL CHAMBER stands before the Arthur, Merlin, the knights and the members of the council. Merlin stands next to Gwaine. Arthur sits on the throne with Leon standing beside him. ARTHUR: Every person present knows the crimes for which you are guilty...but I'm willing to offer you a chance. I know that the Druids are a peaceful people. And you are young...and impressionable...an easy target for the likes of Morgana. If you repent your crimes, I will spare your life. nods his head. It also looks like he is mouthing the words that Arthur is saying. KARA: I cannot repent a crime I have not committed. can't believe her choice of words. Neither can Arthur. ARTHUR: Kara... KARA: 'It is not a crime to fight for your freedom. ''sighs and closes his eyes. He leans back in the throne. It is not a crime to'' glances at Merlin. Both at a lose of what to do.''fight for the right to be who you are. You deserve everything that is coming to you, Arthur Pendragon. ---- ''PALACE- MAIN SQUARE'' is lead out by four guards. Merlin watches from a distance, standing by a column. ---- ''PALACE- DUNGEONS'' sits in his cell, crying. ---- ''PALACE- MAIN SQUARE'' is lead to the center of the square. Arthur and Gwen look on from the balcony. Kara climbs the steps. ---- ''PALACE- DUNGEONS'' sits in his cell, crying. He leans his head back against the wall and looks up. ---- ''PALACE- MAIN SQUARE'' executioner helps her onto the stump and place the rope around her neck. Kara stares up at Arthur without blinking. ---- ''PALACE- DUNGEONS'' glares at the cell door. It starts to shake and rattle, as does the table and everything on it. ---- ''PALACE- MAIN SQUARE'' gives the nod and Kara is killed. ---- '''PALACE- DUNGEONS yells as Kara is hung. The iron sparks and the cell door falls. Merlin's head jerks forward from the force of Mordred's telepathic yell. ---- PALACE- ROYAL CHAMBERS sits in a chair as Merlin fills him in. MERLIN: It's almost like he's vanished. The guards searched as far as the river. There was no sign. ARTHUR: I let him in. MERLIN: You have a good heart, don't blame yourself for that. ARTHUR: 'I shouldn't have trusted him. ''rubs his hands over his face, then brings them together and folds his hands down resting his chin on them. I've made a terrible mistake, haven't I? '''MERLIN: I hope not. ---- FOREST comes the edge of a forest overlooking Morgana's fortress. Mordred takes a deep breath and lets it out before walking on. ---- FORTRESS sits on her throne. Mordred is escorted up to her by a couple of guards. One of them roughly pushes Mordred to his knees. MORGANA: 'My old friend. ''looks up at her. '''MORGANA: '''Last time we met you tried to kill me. '''MORDRED: I am here for a purpose, Morgana. I did not break stride to find you. I bring you the news you have longed for. MORGANA: Arthur's death? MORDRED: The key to it. I was wrong to ever question your wisdom, my lady and I wish to make amends. MORGANA: '''Tell me! '''MORDRED: '''There is someone you have been searching for, someone that has always eluded you. '''MORGANA: Emrys. MORDRED: I know where he is. 'MORGANA: '''Where? '''MORDRED: '''Camelot. And I have his true name. It is Merlin. ''stares at him and gasps once Category:Transcripts